Penguin New Year
by penguin adventures
Summary: after finally defeating the Daleks The Penguins are prepared to bring in 2015. Meanwhile Alex and friends are having some new years celebrations of their own. Elsewhere Dr. blowhole schemes his next plan for the new year. And the future of the penguins is finally revealed.
1. Chapter 1

December 30th 2014

San Deigo, California, USA

11:30 PM. Pacfic Standard Time

(Alex's POV)

"Thirty mintutes until Midnight" Marty announced. "Alice! I can't wait for 2015," Stefeno said. "I wonder what the Penguin are up to." I asked. "Probably counting down the mintutes to the New Year like everyone else right now," Melmen replied. "They should have the decency to celebrate with us," Gloria said. "Yes they have warp drive on their plane yet they don't use it." The phone rang in the background "Hello," Gia said, "Okay I'll get him on the phone." "Alex!" Gia shouted, "It's your Dad!"

I grabbed the phone and talked to my dad, "Happy New Year Son!" Zuba said. "Right back at you," I replied, "tell mom Happy New Year for me." "I will Alakya," Zuba said, "I be expecting a visit from you soon." "The American tour will be finished in a week I'll visit you then," I replied. "I'll see you then," he replied, "Also your mother and I would like to meet Gia." "See you around Dad," I replied, "I'll keep in touch." "Call me again soon," he replied, "just not too soon…bye." "Happy New Year," I said before I ended the call. "Since when was their cell service in Africa?" Marty asked. "I have no idea," I replied. "Twenty Mintutes Ally Al," he said.

"Now how do you plan to get to Africa in a week," Vitaly said, "And where is Sonya the Bear!" "Facetiming Julian or something," I replied. "I'm actually glad that Lemur isn't around," Vitaly said. "Me too but too bad the Penguin still have to deal with them," I said. "Let the Countdown Begin," Marty announced. "Eleven! Ten!" The Rest of us quickly joined in (The Lemurs and Sonya included). "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! Happy New Year!" I held up a glass of water and said, "I would like to make a toast, now I don't mind if we're on Madagascar or the center of Rome as long as I have my friends it doesn't matter to me. Fur Power!" "Fur Power!" Everyone replied. "What wonders await us this year," Stefeno said. "An Asian tour," Gloria said. "Paris!" Melmen replied. "You just read my mind baby!" "Spain," Marty said. "Well no matter what this year brings..." Vitaly said, "if we go down in flames so be it!"

"What are we standing around for!" Julian said on a tablet, "Let's Party!" "I like to move it move it! You like to move it move it! WE like to…" "Move it!" "Where did these lemurs come from," Vitaly said. "Who cares?" The song of I like to move it filled the tent and we danced to the music Julian leading the charge from the other side of the country. I can't imagine the penguin having this much fun. Probably doing something commando-y.

Penguin HQ New York

Shortly before midnight

(Skipper's POV)

"Well despite our new allies no one showed up for New Year's Eve!" I said. "Well for starters we didn't invite anyone," Kowalski said, "and I don't think they would like my Penguinfication solution." "The Doctor as a Penguin I would like to see that," Private said. "It the opposable thumb to flipper conversion that would probably give them the most trouble." "Okay let's just give them the thought of mind," I said, "To all our friends who couldn't make it!" "To all our friends who couldn't make it!" "The think the correct phase is…to all the acquaintance we forgot…" "Don't ruin it for me."

"Kowalski status report!" "2015 is coming in 20 seconds," he replied. "Ready the noise makers!" "15 seconds…" "Ka-Boom Ka-boom Ka-boom," Rico replied. "Begin the countdown…Now!" "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! ZERO! Happy New Year!" "Say goodbye to 2014 boys," I said, "and say hello to the Newborn 2015. What adventures await us? Only time will tell" "High probability of world-ending crisis, Time traveling escapades, alien invasions, Another Blowhole revenge plot, and that we'll meet more new allies." "Um…let's toast to that," I said, "To another great year!" "To another great year!" "Whew all this welcoming the New Year is tiring," I said, "Let's hit the stack!" "Are we going to watch the rose parade tomorrow?" Private asked. "No!" The Three of us said. "Well you can watch it with Marlene if you want but just not here," I said.

"I'll have a lot of science to catch up on tomorrow," Kowalski said. "And Rico and I have a football game to watch!" "Mayhem!" "No Rico Behemoths all the way!" "I'm betting on the mets myself but…" "No one asked you spirit Alex!" everyone shouted. "I'll go back into Skipper's mind," he replied. "Well goodnight everyone!" "This is going to be a great year," I said. When we all fell asleep old man time showed up and said, "Oh you have no idea…No idea."

Dr. Blowhole's lair

Midnight

(Dr. Blowholes' POV)

"Dr. Blowhole," Red One asked. "What." "The Penguins have just celebrated New Years." "Show me the visuals." "Playing recordings Doc," he replied. The Pen-gu-wins in their base appear on screen. "Kowalski status report!" "2015 is coming in 20 seconds," he replied. "Ready the noise makers!" "15 seconds…" "Ka-Boom Ka-boom Ka-boom," Rico replied. "Begin the countdown…Now!" "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! ZERO! Happy New Year!"

"Say goodbye to 2014 boys," Skipper said, "and say hello to the Newborn 2015. What adventures await us? Only time will tell" "High probability of world-ending crisis, Time traveling escapades, alien invasions, Another Blowhole revenge plot…" "Wait freeze it!" I said, "Well Pen-gu-wins wait until you see the revenge plot I have in store for you…Bawhahahahahaha!" "You want me to freeze sound," Red One replied, "I thought we went over this…" "Red Two bring that pot of water over here!" "Um…which one…" "The Big pot of water in the back which I keep at a steady slow boil…" I said, "…Next to the movie butter." "No!" Red one said, "Sound is frozen…"

"You see…Now continue the visual!" "…and that we'll meet more new allies." "Um…let's toast to that," Skipper said, "To another great year!" "To another great year!" "Whew all this welcoming the New Year is tiring," Skipper said, "Let's hit the stack!" "Are we going to watch the rose parade tomorrow?" Private asked. "No!" The Three of them said. "Well you can watch it with Marlene if you want but just not here," he said.

"I'll have a lot of science to catch up on tomorrow," Kowalski said. "And Rico and I have a football game to watch!" "Mayhem!" "No Rico Behemoths all the way!" "No one asked you spirit Alex!" everyone shouted. "Who are they talking to?" I asked myself. "This is going to be a great year," Skipper said. "Exactly foolish Pen-gu-wins because it will be the Year of my Revenge!" I said as Red One turned off the recording. "Now as long as a certain octopus…" I said. "I go back to Octopus patrol," Red one said. "Yes go do that," I said, "Now will someone get me some fish!"

Dalek Graveyard…

(? POV)

Dalek Cann stared in the direction of Earth just a blue dot in the distance. " ** _Troll you dare come here_** ," he said. "We can both see the same thing…" " ** _The End of the Penguins._** " "Yes," Paddie replied, "The end will begin with three betrayals…" " ** _The First betrayal will herald the return of Maleficent! The Second Betrayal will destroy the Isle of Berk…"_** "The third betrayal will allow the Penguins greatest enemy to have his revenge." " ** _The Penguins will fall and no force in the universe can stop it!"_**

"I'll be the judge of that," The Doctor announced. " ** _Not even you Doctor can save the Penguins from their ultimate fate!"_** "Time can be rewritten my eleventh self taught me that," he replied. "Not this time Doctor," Paddie replied. "When will they fall…When?" " ** _I can not answer that…"_** Cann replied. "We won't know until it is too late." "Figure it out."

 **The End**


	2. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
